Love Is Bitter-Sweet
by Badywurst
Summary: 1- Les bases d'une relation sont posées sur la confiance, Kisa devrait le comprendre depuis le temps. / 2- Yokozawa n'abandonnera jamais ! / 3- Celui qui avait chaud, très chaud.
1. Fait moi confiance

Hey ! J'avais envie d'écrire sur Sekai-ichi, et vous savez pourquoi, enfin, je pense que les plus fan d'entre vous saurons pourquoi. **SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI ET JUNJOU ROMANTICA VONT ÊTRE LICENCIER EN FRANCE**. Bon, j'avoue que pour regarder les épisodes, c'est galère maintenant, mais rien ne vaut le fait de pouvoir les possédés bientôt … Mouhahaha ! –Cettefilleestfolle-

Bref xD

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et ce petit, _vraiment petit,_ OS est un peu mon cadeau.

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, encore heureux d'ailleurs xD Tout est à Shungiku Nakamura :3

Pairing : Yukisa, ou Erotica, comme vous le sentez !

Thème : La confiance.

* * *

Bien qu'il était très occupé, Kisa avait réussi à libéré sa soirée pour Yukina. Cela faisait quelques temps que le vendeur lui demandait un, ne serait-ce que petit, moment d'attention. Kisa avait pu se libéré et avait décidé de lui accorder ce moment d'attention, aussi appelé rendez-vous, que son petit ami lui réclamait avec tant de ferveur. Kisa avait hâte, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais, de voir le beau brun.

Ils avaient décidé de se rejoindre dans le café de leur premier baiser, enfin, c'était plutôt Yukina qui avait décidé. Mais cela ne gênait pas le plus vieux, tant qu'ils pouvaient se voir, tout lui allait. La semaine passée avait été rude pour Kisa car ils arrivaient en fin de cycle, et malheureusement pour lui, l'auteure dont il avait la charge avait dépassé les délais, ce qu'il lui avait mis encore plus de travail que d'habitude sur le dos.

Ce moment avec Yukina était comme une bénédiction du ciel, ça allait lui donner un peu de courage pour le lendemain, du moins, il l'espérait.

Il s'était déjà écoulé une semaine depuis leur dernière rencontre en tête à tête.

Une semaine sans se voir.

Une semaine sans s'embrasser.

Une semaine sans véritable discussion, aussi inintéressante soit-elle.

Une semaine sans pourvoir admirer le magnifique visage, le magnifique corps de Yukina et écouter sa douce voix.

Une semaine sans sexe aussi.

Et tant dis que l'éditeur se dirigeait vers le café, il reçut un appel de Kou. Il décrocha avec empressement le téléphone.

« Allô Yukina, qui y a-t-il ? J'arrive près du café. »

La voix de l'autre bout du combiné lui parut hésitante, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Hum, c'est-à-dire que …

- C'est-à-dire quoi ? demanda Kisa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien, pour ce soir, je ne peux pas venir … »

Sous le coup de la surprise, Kisa s'arrêta net, écarquilla les yeux et enfin s'énerva.

« Tu rigoles !? C'est toi qui as prévu, il baissa la voix avant de reprendre, _ce rendez-vous_ et maintenant tu annules comme ça ?!

- Pardon, mais Kojima avait besoin de moi et-»

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kisa pour raccrocher.

« Alors comme ça il est avec elle … » Son cœur se sera et son visage prit une expression peinée. Pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à son petit ami, mais il avait des doutes sur le fait que cette fille soit totalement dépourvue de sentiment pour Yukina. Lui-même savait à quel point il était beau, c'était d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. C'était avant tout grâce à son physique que Yukina l'avait attiré.

A présent ce n'était plus seulement du physique que Kisa était amoureux, mais de l'homme entier. Kisa gardait pourtant à l'esprit qu'il était un homme, et que peut-être, Yukina était lassé de lui et voulait plutôt aller passer ses nuits dans les bras d'une belle femme aux formes généreuses.

Ce fut dans cet état dépressif que Kisa regagna son appartement.

* * *

Seulement, comme pour contre carré les plans de Kisa, qui étaient de se coucher et de maudire la pauvre Kojima, Yukina était assis la devant la porte, et paraissait attendre quelqu'un, en l'occurrence, lui. Il ne sut pas comment réagir, il ne voulait pas faire face à Yukina, il devait lui en vouloir. Il en était presque certain. C'est donc dans un gracieux mouvement de talon qu'il tourna le dos et commença à s'en aller.

Sauf que, comme dans les shojô manga, son cher et tendre le rattrapa, et agrippant son bras il le fit se retourner vers lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Shouta-san, excuse-moi, j'aurais dû est là, au rendez-vous mais-

- Tu étais avec Kojima. »

Il dégagea sont bras d'un ample mouvement. Mais Yukina attrapa la main de Kisa, et tout en la remontant au niveau de son torse, il la posa sur son cœur et continua là où il avait été interrompu.

« Shouta-san, laisse-moi finir s'il te plais. Oui, j'étais avec Kojima, mais il ne s'est rien passer, si c'est ce que tu crois. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir du annulé notre rendez-vous. Elle venait de se faire quitter par son copain, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, quel ami j'aurai fait sinon ? »

Et tout en finissant sa phrase, il posa son front sur celui de Kisa, lui souriant.

« Shouta-san, je t'aime, ai confiance en moi.

- Oui, Kou … »

* * *

Ok, la fin est nulle, trop abrupte, je sais, je sais lapider moi, j'aime ça. **STOP**, je dis de la merde, je pense que c'est parce qu'il se fait tard.

Alors, auriez-vous des avis, si oui, faites les moi savoir :3 ! Aussi, je pense que j'ajouterai d'autres OS, et à chaque fois il y aura un thème, vous pouvez bien évidement me proposer des thèmes, et je verrai ce que je peux faire x). _Les thèmes peuvent être wtf_.

Par contre il n'y aura pas de date de publication fixe, j'écrirai et posterai quand j'aurai le temps :3.

Trop de future simple dans cette postface …

A bientôt mes Pokémons femelles !


	2. Viens jouer avec moi

Bonsoir à tous, en ce beau soir de nouvel an, je vous souhaite, ben, une bonne nouvelle année xD Et Je pense que demain je posterais un autre drabble, aussi sur Yokozawa et Kirishma :3

En attendant, profitez de celui-là x)

Pairing : KiriYoko ou Trifecta :3

Thème : Duel

* * *

Yokozawa n'abandonnerait pas, jamais, plutôt mourir d'ailleurs. Il était déterminé et avait sorti son regard le plus intimidant, on pouvait presque voir danser des flammes dans ses yeux. Il leva le crayon qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main et dessina un rond sur la feuille de papier devant lui.

Chaque mauvais choix stratégique pouvait le mener à sa perte, lui et son honneur.

Yokozawa ne le laisserait pas gagner.

Son adversaire détaillait son visage, tandis que Yokozawa était crispé et avait les sourcils froncé, Kirishima, lui avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres et semblait amusé par la situation, ne prenant pas le jeu vraiment le jeu au sérieux. Tout à l'inverse de Yokozawa.

Un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche quand Kirishima vint dessiner une croix.

Si seulement il avait fait le bon choix au tour précédent, il n'en serait pas là.

« C'est Papa qui a gagné ! s'écria Hiyori en regardant tour à tour les deux adversaires.

- J'aurais gagné dans d'autre condition, avoua le légendaire cheval sauvage, de son habituelle mauvaise foi.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, on te croit, se moqua Kirishima. »

Vexer, Yokozawa lui lança plein de confiance : « Alors recommençons une autre partie ! »

C'est ainsi qu'une autre partie de morpion commença sous le regard attentif d'Hiyori, arbitre d'un jour.

* * *

Des reviews mes lecteurs ? Même ceux qui n'ont pas de compte peuvent en laisser, ça rend toujours heureux ( :


	3. Celui qui avait chaud

Hey, comment ça va ? Bien ou pas ? Moi pas bien, parce que demain c'est la rentrée .. ouaiiiis ...

Alors, on m'avais demandé de faire un drabble sur la/les pastèque(s) et je l'ai fait xD J'en profite pour répondre aussi à cette gentille review anonyme :3

_Et bien oui, je le vois que tu es heureuse xD Et ça me rend heureuse, le monde est beau hein xD ? _

_C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas énormément de fiction Trifecta, mais je vais y remédié ! -Nana pleine d'espoirs- Et puis, tu es servie là, un second drabble sur ce couple t'attend 8D._

Pairing : Kiriyoko / YokoKiri ou Trifecta

Thème : Pastèque !

* * *

La chaleur était étouffante, comme on pouvait en attendre du mois d'août. Le mois des vacances, du repos, ou bien des voyages.

Enfin, pour les écoliers.

Yokozawa et Kirishima eux travaillaient. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de prendre des vacances et même s'ils en avaient pris, cela aurait été suspect de partir ensemble. Le seul moment où ils pouvaient rester tous les trois, c'était le dimanche. Et encore, parfois ils étaient tellement accaparés par le travail qu'ils ne se voyaient que le soir, chez Kirishima.

Et ce jour était un jour calme. Hiyori était allée chez son amie en début d'après-midi, laissant Kirishima et Yokozawa seuls.

L'éditeur en chef de Japun avait fait des avances plus ou moins sous-entendue à Takafumi, appuyant sur le fait que : « Hiyori n'est pas là, laisse-toi aller ».

Et il s'était laissé aller ... Vraiment laisser aller.

Tant et si bien qu'au retour d'Hiyori, la petite avait trouvé son Onii-san et son père (comme elle l'appelait désormais) essoufflés et fatigués. La jeune fille avait ramené une pastèque, donnée par les parents de l'amie d'Hiyori. C'est donc gentiment qu'elle en avait proposé aux deux hommes.

Et c'est tout aussi gentiment que Kirishima avait dit : « C'est parfait, ça refroidira les humeurs brûlante d'Onii-san... » avec une pointe de perversité dans la voix.

Yokozawa ne répondit pas, mais son rougissement accompagné d'un regard noir lui fit passer un message clair : « Toi, tu vas prendre cher. »

* * *

C'est dingue, je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir du nom de la meilleure amie d'Hiyori xD. Je pense que je me suis vraiment beaucoup inspirée d'un des chapitres du volume 3 (= fille trop impatiente pour attendre qu'il soit traduit), oh mon dieu ... Si vous saviez ce que Yokozawa a fait à Kirishima, j'ai limite crier quand j'ai vu, et lu ça xD.

Du coup, des avis ?


End file.
